warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Whitefang
Style Concerns * Find out more about history. * Fix family members. Are you sure? This cat is from the warriors site, and not the books. Should we still have this cat? And if you say that this cat was Leopardstar's mentor, why is this cat now on Leopardstar's page? Stealthpath[[User_Talk:Stealthpath |(talk!)]] 07:39, 17 May 2009 (UTC) The canonocity could definitely be challenged. If someone could provide a link to where this cat is mentioned by Erin Hunter, that'd be great. Until then, this article is under suspicion. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 02:48, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I agree. I'll keep an eye out for things but I'm not sure either. [[User:SpottedheadRC|'♪ Spottedhead ♫']] 12:12, December 2 2009 (UTC) I can't find a single source for his existance. I've looked through all the chats, and searched the facebook thread on Warriorswish, and I haven't found anything. --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 05:11, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I put the canon tag on it just in case. It is weird though that you couldnt't find a reference...Night Fall 05:17, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Cananybody ask one of the Erins via Facebook or blog? WaterbenderMouseH RULES! 15:17, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I think it'd be best to keep this page until Crookedstar's Promise comes out, since a lot more about RiverClan would be revealed. ScarletwindMedicine Cat of SolarClan 03:22, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Where is this cat listed as a RiverClan cat? I've read all the books, and not once has Whitefang been mentioned. Does anyone have a link or something where this cat's existance can be proved? ''Cloud''''skye'' The Dark Forest Is Rising 13:59, March 9, 2011 (UTC) In an Erin Hunter Chat, he was revealed to be Leopardstar's mentor. ScarletwindMedicine Cat of SolarClan 15:09, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ...a chat which has never been found. I see no reason to keep this: there isn't even any important information. If he is in Crookedstar's Promise, then we can just make a new page. :/ -- 21:53, March 9, 2011 (UTC) He does exist. He's in the sampler for Crookedstar's Promise.Mace of Dooooooooooom!!!!! 14:03, June 19, 2011 (UTC) He does exist. He is Whitepaw in Crookedstar's Promise, who becomes Whitefang when Crookedkit returns to RiverClan Yup, he exists alright. Leopardstar isn't born yet at the begining of Crookedstar's Promise, and Whitefang is Whitepaw, then I guess Leopardkit is born and Whitepaw becomes a warrior and later on Leopardkit becomes his apprentice. This cat does exist, so Whitefang's page should stay up. 22:01, June 21, 2011 (UTC) We'll move Whitepaw's page to Whitefang once the book is released. -- 23:42, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Sister? Where does it say in CP that Whitefang and Softwing are siblings? Rainwillow removed the statement for now, and it shall stay that way unless a citation can be provided. 02:55, August 19, 2011 (UTC) picture shouldnt there be an apprentice picture?~~ Splashapple :Someone from PCA will take care of it when they have the extra time. We've been busy recently. Thanks for your concern. 01:38, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Whitefang Isn't that the name of a wolf-dog in some book? Change doesn't change me. 03:36, July 5, 2016 (UTC)Stonefeather1235